Do You Believe In Destiny
by airwavesskinnylove
Summary: Set during the 'It's A Terrible Life' episode - 4.17. A spin on the episode, where Sam Wesson and Dean Smith find their mysterious bond bring them closer, and their connection brings them together. Graphic Wincest warning.
1. Destiny

**Title: **Do You Believe In Destiny

**Category:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Romance/Smut

**Rated:** R for all chapters

**Warning:** Slash, M/M, Incest, Sex.

**Paring:** Sam/Dean

**Summary: **_When Sam Wesson and Dean Smith find out they have a mysterious bond with each other, they try to find out what connection they have, but in the process can't seem to stay away from the one another._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or any characters included.

* * *

The first time Sam caught sight of Dean in the elevator, he could have sworn he recognized him. Something about his face reminded him of his past, or maybe even home. He'd been having dreams lately, about hunting down monsters, and a few times Dean was in them.

He looked at him stood at his side, as the elevator travelled down, he asked, "Do I know you?"

Dean stared back, looking awkward, while playing with his cell phone, "I don't think so." He looked back at his phone, and opened and closed applications, trying to pretend he was actually doing something. For some reason he felt very on view at the side of this tall guy.

Sam huffed and shook his head, he could have sworn he knew this guy, he looked back and said, "I'm sorry man, you just look really familiar."

Dean was flattered, really, but he really didn't want to be hit on at this moment, and especially by someone who he felt so on show too. He had no idea why this feeling ran through him, but every time this guy looked at him, it felt like he could read his mind.

He brushed the guy off saying, "Save it for the health club, pal", before walking from the elevator.

Sam's eyes followed him as he walked away; he couldn't believe he thought he was coming on to him. He wasn't gay, and just because he couldn't get that guy out of his head, didn't mean he was attracted to him.

…

The next time Dean met Sam, was back again in the crowded elevator. He caught his eyes as he walked in, and quickly turned his glance away. The tension between them seemed to have grown since their last meeting, and he could feel his eyes on him. A feel in his stomach arose, and he wouldn't admit he felt excited by it. He felt he had to look at him again, a voice in his head nagging at him. So he gave a quick glance as the other people left the elevator leaving them alone, and when his eyes caught his again, his heart skipped liked he had been caught spying.

Sam watched the people leave, and when the elevator doors closed he turned back to Dean, when he saw him keep glancing at him he was even more intrigued. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked still nervous about how he might react.

Dean heard him ask, and again he was surprised how persistent this guy was, "Look man, I told you I'm not into the err.."

"Oh dude, come on, I'm not either." Sam said cutting him off.

Dean didn't want to admit he felt slightly disappointed by that blatant denial, but Sam continued saying, "I just want to ask you one question."

"Sure", Dean said still feeling kind of hurt .

"What do you think about ghosts?" Sam asked putting himself out on a limb.

"Ghost?" The smaller man asked confused by this sudden shift in topic.

"Do you believe in them?"

Dean smirked and shook his head at his strange questions; again he was starting to feel like this guy was inside his head. He replied saying, "To tell you the truth I've never given it much thought." Hoping that would keep him quite.

"Vampires?" Sam said after seeing Deans shift in nerves.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, feeling very exposed now, how did this guy know about the dreams.

"Because I've been having some weird dreams, lately. You know what I mean?" Sam said.

"No not really." Dean lied.

"So you've never had any weird dreams?" Sam asked and saw Dean get very uncomfortable.

Dean cut him off, "Look man, I don't know you, but I'm going to do a public service," he started pushing the elevator buttons until the doors opened, "and let you know that you over share." He then walked off, having no idea how he knew about his dreams, or how he was in his head, but he had to get out of there.

…

A few days had passed since these meetings, and since then Dean had found out about the ghost that had been haunting the office where they worked. He also found out that Sam was asking him all those questions because he suspected that it might be a ghost doing the murders. After the initial shock of finding out ghost were real, he couldn't help but feel the pull of wanting to hunt it down.

After getting to know each other a little, they didn't really know why, but they both felt like they needed to check it out. Neither of them knew anything about ghosts, and they were in total shock when they saw one for the first time in room 1444. The spirit had thrown them both, and the only reason they somehow got it to disappear, was when Dean swung a wrench threw it. They looked at each other in astonishment, and the smiles spread on their faces, they may have never done that before but it was definitely fun.

They were now stood in Dean's apartment, and Sam was leaning against the back off the black leather couch, while Dean paced up and down in front of him. The adrenaline from their first face off with a supernatural creature had sent them into an excitable shock.

Dean's apartment was big, and Sam could tell he must earn quite a bit of money to afford a place like this. In front of the sofa, the fire was burning in the state of art fireplace, and behind that was the wall of windows that looked over the city. The day was coming to an end, and the only light that could be scene was coming from people's windows, as the night took over.

They had just decided to do some research on the thing they were now hunting down, and went to sit at the dining room table, while Dean opened his laptop. He started to type, searching for anything to do with ghosts, when he said, "I just can't believe it."

"I know right. That was insane." Sam replied, sitting back in his seat next to Dean.

"Yeah dude! We're like freakin' ghost busters."

Sam laughed and then wondered to himself. He pushed his hair back, before looking at Dean and saying, "You don't think this has anything to do with the dreams I'm having, do you?"

Dean began to look uncomfortable again, and shifted in his seat, "No." He felt after the day they've just had he wouldn't be interrogated again about the dreams, so tried again to brush him off.

Sam noticed Dean's shift in atmosphere and pressed the issue, "It's just, you were in a few of them, and now this…"

"Dude, it's probably nothing." Dean said cutting him off, he really didn't like someone seeing through him like he did.

"Have you had dreams like that, with me in them?" Sam asked, sitting forward he looked at Dean, and knew he was feeling uncomfortable, but he had to know.

"What does it matter? They're just dreams." Dean said slightly raising his voice.

"It matters because I feel like I know you, like I've met you before, like today was more than just nothing." Sam said raising his voice to the same level, he continued saying, "I feel like… we're connected."

"We're not connected. Just because I've dreamt about you doesn't mean we're bonded." Dean said feeling like he was admitting a lot more than he probably should while trying to defend himself.

"So you have dreamt about me." Sam said in a soft voice at the realization. Something seemed to click in his head, that Dean knew more than he was letting on, and he had an urge to get closer to him.

Dean felt that feeling in his stomach return at those words, and felt a lot more comfortable at them than he did before, but still he felt scared at the possibility's this conversation could lead to. He lifted his hand out to put a stop to the questions, making his sleeve pull up his arm, as he said, "Just drop it."

Sam grabbed his wrist as he held it out to force him to look at him, and Dean spun his head to see what he was doing, but didn't pull away. Sam kept eye contact with Dean, feeling the nerves run through him, and then without his own permission he slowly brought his lips to the inside of Dean's wrist and kissed it.

Dean's eyes locked and watched as Sam kissed his inner forearm, and he couldn't move, just kept on watching as the taller man opened his mouth and let his tongue run on the soft skin of his wrist.

Sam closed his eyes, like tasting Dean's skin had him in a trance, and he felt Dean's fingers softly stroke his cheek as he did. Sam stopped and felt Dean's hand move over his face and neck, and pushed his head into it, pressing his lips into the inside of Dean's palm.

Deans voice seemed to break the silence as he quietly said, "This is just…"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at him, he could see the mixed emotions in his eyes, and knew he didn't know how to proceed. So he moved to sit closer to him, pulling Dean's legs between his, and he felt him go tense the closer he got, but kept moving and brushed his hand against Dean's face to behind his neck, and the light haired man seemed to waver at the touch.

He pulled his head to his and pressed their foreheads together, their heartbeats racing in their chests, as their lips got dangerously close. Sam could feel his gasping breath on his lips, and he whispered, "I don't know why. But I don't want to stop."

Dean smiled and knew he was right, he couldn't deny sensing some deep feeling for this guy that he couldn't explain. He hesitated as he moved his hands to the back of Sam's neck, pulling his own body closer between his legs and ghosted his lips over his, unsure whether to go through with it.

Sam felt Dean move into him, and took the invitation to press his lips onto his full soft ones.

Dean's whole body quivered, he had never kissed another guy before, and never someone who made him feel so open like he did, but the most noticeable feeling was how complete this made him feel, like he had been waiting for this moment since he caught his eye in that elevator.

Sam's hands moved down Dean's body, to his shirt and gripped his fingers into the front, holding on to him, as he felt Dean's tongue push between his lips and blend with his own in the heat.

He felt Sam shift in his chair, so instinctively pulled him from his seat to sit on his lap. Sam gasped, as his tongue moved back into Dean's mouth, feeling the heat from him as he pulled him closer. He could smell his expensive cologne on his skin, and could taste the honey on his lips from the cleanse mix he'd been drinking, every sense was being filled with him and he wanted more.

His hands gripped into Sam's hair pulling him down to him, and he could feel him pushing his hips down against his lap.

Sam felt the tight grip he had in his hair, and could tell he was starting to feel more comfortable with him, by his dominant side pulling on him, so he moved his hands to middle of his shirt, and started to undo the buttons moving down, until he pushed it open and over his shoulders.

Dean felt his shirt round his arms, so pulled his hands free from his partner's brunette hair, to remove the shirt from his body. After letting it fall over the back of the chair, he pushed his hands over Sam's waist, pushing his yellow shirt up, and lifting it over his head when he raised his arms.

When he brought his arms back down, he gripped on to Dean's neck, pulling him back into a deep kiss, while he groaned in the back of his throat.

Dean could feel Sam's hips grind on his lap, and felt the noticeable protrusion press into him, while he tasted him. He couldn't contain a moan as Sam brushed against his own growing shaft, through his pants. Sam noticed the moan and pulled his kiss away, to watch Dean's face as he rubbed his hips over his lap again. He saw Dean lean his head back and moan at the ceiling every time he brushed against him. He could have stayed like that forever, watching Dean's face go soft, and him bite his lip whenever he ground his hips down, but Dean murmured through gritted teeth, "I want you, Sam. Now."

Sam stilled at those words, and stood up from his lap. He pulled him round to the sofa, where the fire was still burning, and started to pull open the belt on Dean's hips. Dean took the initiative and opened Sam's pants dropping them and his boxers down his legs, like his own. They both kicked them away, and Sam pushed Dean down on the soft leather of couch, before straddling his lap with his now naked torso.

When he started to grind his hips on him now, he felt the full power of heat run through him as his cock rubbed against his, and the both groaned in unison.

Sam kissed Dean's neck sucking a bruise on the salty skin, while he moved. He felt his breath in his ear, and could hear the arousal in his moans. He whispered into Deans throat, "What do you want, Dean? Do want to fuck me?"

Dean's head fell over the back of the sofa, and he groaned a yes, while Sam kept talking, "I want you to take me, Dean. I want you to fuck me until I shout your name. I want you to make me yours."

Dean was moaning from the words coming from his mouth, and he wanted to make Sam his, he wanted him to be his little Sammy.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and moved it to his own mouth, sucking two fingers in, while he watched him. Dean watched until he couldn't wait any longer and pulled his fingers from his mouth and pushed them against Sam's entrance.

When he finally pressed his finger inside, he heard Sam groan into his neck. He pressed another finger in and could feel Sam pressing down against him as he opened him up.

Once he felt he was as ready as he would ever be, and also couldn't wait any longer to be inside him, he pulled his fingers free and pressed his cock to his opening. Sam looked down at Dean, while he felt him press himself inside him. It burned as he pressed his immense shaft into him, and he bit his lip as he fell further on his lap. Dean kissed his throat and chest, while he lowered himself down on him, and he tried to stop the urge of wanting to press up to him, and fully immerse himself in his ass.

Sam was in full control and took it upon himself to start moving on top of him, as he became adjusted to the intrusion.

Gradually he increased his pace until he was at a steady speed, with Dean groaning beneath him. Sam took in the sight before him, all tanned skin and sweat, and kept pulling Dean's mouth to his to taste him as he fell down and pulled up off his lap. If he hadn't been so entranced he may have noticed that he had the same tattoo has him.

Dean moaned into his mouth, "Faster, Sammy." He held onto his hips, as Sam increased his speed, and Dean started to thrust up to him, causing Sam to cry out in deep moans. Sam's own cock was rubbing against Dean's stomach, and the friction was adding to the feeling of Dean inside him.

Sam kept dropping down, and then the feeling of brushing against his stomach on the way up was making him become uncontrollable on his lap. Dean noticed Sam angle his thrusts to get some friction on his cock, so he moved his hand to hold it to his stomach, therefore every time he lifted of his lap he would thrust into his hand.

Dean's breathing was getting uneven, and every few thrust he would say, "Oh fuck."

Sam was so close, and he needed relief, so he further increased his speed. Dean looked at him and could see the need in his eyes, so gripped his cock tighter to give him more pressure, and then unconsciously whispered to him, "Come for me, Sammy." And so Sam did, painting Dean's stomach and hand, while groaning his name into his neck. Dean gave a couple more thrust, along with Sam tightening around him, he gave in and came deep inside him.

A few moments later, they were laid on the couch, Dean brushing Sam's damp hair from his fore head. Sam's breath was still hot on Dean's skin, and he could still feel his heart beating, along with the smell of sex in the air. For something that felt so sudden, it felt strangely right. They still hadn't worked out their connection, but what they had just done made him not even care anymore. He had never believed in destiny, but if those dreams where a sign that he needed this guy, well who was he to argue with fate.


	2. Accepting Reality

After their unexpected turn of events, Sam and Dean finally got round to researching about the spirit they had found.

Dean had finally started to realize he did have a lot of unexplained feeling towards Sam, and even though he still wasn't exactly open and willing to admit them, after that certain experience he couldn't deny them anymore.

He was now sat at his computer desk, searching for ghost hunting techniques on Google. He knew he was pushing his luck to hope that the answers would be right there ready and waiting, but frankly he had no idea where else to start.

Sam was sat at the dining room table, across the apartment on his laptop, searching the exact same thing. Neither of them had said anything about what had happened since they got off the couch and got dressed, but it didn't stop the confirming touches. Whenever he called Dean over to look at something he had found online, he would place his hand on the back of Sam's neck, letting his thumb and forefinger twist his hair between his fingers, as he leaned in to look at the screen.

Sam liked the look on his face, he knew that this thing between them was on a fine balance, and he didn't want to tempt fate by rushing in too soon and saying something wrong, but again he felt something else that was making him nervous, that feeling deep in his stomach telling him to not let him go.

The sly touches and playing stayed between them as the researched the ghost through the night. Dean wished he could give Sam what he wanted, and kiss him and tell him he would take care of him, but right now he was scared, the best thing he could do was flirt and show him he wasn't backing out. Basically he was just buying his time to figure his head out, he couldn't think clearly, he's just fucked a guy and now he's hunting a ghost, but the weird thing about it was he had never felt more in place in his life. Finally he found a website that looked like it could help them.

They had found all they needed to from the ghost facers, and finally went to their building to put it all into action. Sam had a run in with a security guard, and in a tragic "accident" got covered in his blood. He and Dean found the gloves the ghost was attaching himself too, and after being thrown around the room a few times, Sam had burnt them just before the spirit killed Dean.

It was insane how happy they were, considering Dean was inches away from death, and Sam was covered in another man's blood. The adrenaline was pumping and they made their way to Dean's office, and a first aid kit.

It must have been about 3am by now, and the night sky only seemed to be slightly lightened through the office window. It felt like it had been a week since they were laid on that sofa.

Sam sat against Dean's desk, every emotion running through his head, but mostly a lost feeling, he knew he had to go back to a normal life tomorrow, and he couldn't stand it.

Pulling the first aid kit from the cupboard Dean said with a smile, "Man I got to tell, I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Me neither." Sam said unable to keep his emotions from his voice.

"Hell of a workout too, weren't it", Dean joked sitting next to him on the desk, he pulled some bandages form the box, and handed some to Sam, before holding some to his own head. As much as he loved everything they had just done he didn't like seeing Sam get hurt, he never wanted to see him in danger again.

"We should keep doing this," Sam said, putting himself on a limb, he really didn't want to go back to a life where he couldn't spend it with Dean every day.

"I know." Dean said jokingly, he didn't think Sam was being serious.

"No really, I mean, for real." Sam said seriously, now that he was saying it out loud he knew he needed this.

Dean looked at him nervously, he had thought about of course, but he couldn't, "What quit our jobs and hit the road?" He said still joking.

"Exactly, you saw us back there, what if that's who we really are." Sam said trying to get his point across."

"That's insane." Dean said standing and moving behind the desk.

"What if we think this is our life but it's not?" Sam asked, every bit of information clogging his mind. "This isn't who were supposed to be." He said raising his voice, and standing to face him over the desk.

Dean looked at him, again he had that feeling in his stomach, but he didn't want to admit it, a few hours ago he was so happy and now he couldn't have been more scared.

"No. I'm Dean Smith, director of sales and marketing, I went to Stanford, my father's name was Bob, my mother's name was Ellen, and my sister's name was Jo."

"When was the last time you talked to them… to any of them." Sam asked getting worked up that he wasn't admitting it.

"Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused..." Dean said hoping to get Sam to back down.

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here because I just broke up with my fiancé Madison, but I called her number, and got a damn animal hospital." Sam said, the emotions building inside him, he felt something for this guy, but he didn't know what was going on.

"What are you saying? You trying to say my family isn't real, uh? That we've been injected with fake memories. Come on!"

"All I know is, I got this feeling, in my gut, and I know... I know deep down, you gotta be feeling it too… We're supposed to be something else… You're not supposed to be this corporate douche bag, this isn't you… I know you." Sam said this, finally letting himself come clean about everything he had been thinking.

"Know me? You don't know me, pal." Dean said reverting back to when they had first met. How could he admit this, why couldn't Sam just see he was trying to keep them safe, whatever it was he was searching for would not be good, and he couldn't see that. "You should go."

Sam's heart fell in his chest, he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. How could he not see? He turned slowly, feeling everything he had hoped for fall into nothing. He walked to towards the door, and stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"No," he said, barely loud enough for Dean to hear, "No, I'm not going... not until you admit it." He turned in the door way, and pulled the door closed.

Dean looked at him, he noticed his face was stern, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to let this go, he turned and sat on the edge of the desk facing the window.

The whole office seemed to go cold, and the dark light made him feel isolated. He felt rather than heard Sam move in front of him, and he saw the bottom of the blood stained yellow shirt in front of him, and he kept his gaze down.

Sam lifted his hand gently up to him, but Dean pushed his hand away. He felt himself get harsh, he needed Dean to see. He lifted his arm back up, this time with more vigour, and pulled the back of Dean's neck so he would look at him. Dean tried to pull his head away, but Sam's grip was tight, and all he could do was grab his arm and try to pull him off. So Sam pulled his other hand up, and gripped Dean's shirt collar to keep him in place. Again Dean tried to pull away, but Sam wasn't letting him go, he moved his hand on his chest and pushed at him. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled it back to his side, and moved his forehead to his. Dean was practically jerking beneath him, trying to get out of this hold. He felt him rest his head against his, and heard him whisper, "Dean… please."

Dean steadied in his hold, and tried to think straight, he asked in a light voice, with his eyes closed, "What, Sam? What do you want me to say?"

Sam loosened his grip from his wrist, and leaned his head away to look at him, "Admit it… Admit you feel all of this too… or else, I'm just going insane."

Dean stared up at him, he could see the fear in his eyes, he could see how scared he had been, and that look on his face almost broke his heart. How could that be, how could he feel like this, when he has only known him a few days, it's like… "I love you." He let the words slip form his lips as he thought them, but nothing felt wrong, actually everything seemed to slide into place, all these weird feelings and thoughts he's been having, it all fell around Sam.

Sam heard Dean say he loves him under his breath, as he saw him think through all his thoughts. He didn't need anything else to convince him, Dean knew what he meant and that was all that matters. He leant his head down, and brushed his lips over his, whispering, "I love you too." Right before he pressed his mouth flush with his.

Dean felt the kiss, and heard the words, but he still couldn't wrap his head quite around what was happening, did he just admit to loving someone, and did he just agree to run away hunting ghosts with him. He moved his hands under Sam's shirt on his waist. Yes, he did admit it, and he felt okay with that. He pulled Sam between his legs, feeling him grab the back of his head.

Sam groaned Dean's name through his teeth, he needed Dean more than ever right now, he had never had a need go so deep.

Dean pulled on the material of Sam's shirt, almost ripping it, before pulling it roughly over his head. He pulled Sam to him and kissed his chest, biting his skin and heard the snarl come from Sam's lips. He kissed over his chest, and opened his eyes to look at the golden skin he was biting red, he was just about to add another bite when he noticed something, and he pulled back and held Sam's shoulders.

"Dean? What is it?"

"I never noticed your tattoo before." Dean said in a confused voice, staring at his chest.

Sam seemed to register what he said, and remembered when he saw Dean's earlier that night.

Dean was starting to get anxious and said, "What the hell?"

Out of nowhere they heard the sound of wings, and turned to see a man stood across the office.

He gave a small sinful looking smile before saying, "I'm Zachariah."

* * *

_A/N Thankyou for the reviews, and I'm sorry I teased you :) and I would love to write a chapter 3 if you want to see it._


	3. Reality's A Bitch

Sam was stuck to the spot, his hands in an even tighter grip on Dean's shirt. He felt a sudden fear run through him, but not because of the scary looking guy that's just appeared out of nowhere, but of what he had got to say.

Dean felt Sam's fingers dig into his skin, like he was clinging on him for dear life. He took a quick glance to his face and saw his nervous expression, mirroring his own. He tried to force an 'it'll be okay' smile, before pulling his hands away and pushing him from between his legs to stand.

Sam stood back, as Dean walked closer to the man, who still had the sly grin on his face, his heart was racing in his chest, he felt sick, something big was happening here, everything he had been searching for was about to come out, and now he didn't know if he wanted to know the truth.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, trying to keep his frustration under control, a lot had happened today, and he really didn't want any more surprises.

"All in good time Dean." Zachariah replied, while moving to sit in the chair opposite the desk, all the while eyeing Sam quizzically. Sam seemed to squirm under the glare, and Dean's anger flared again.

"Not good enough! I wanna know who the hell you are!" Dean yelled slamming his hands on the desk.

"I'm the arch angel Zachariah, and I suggest you sit down and shut up, before I show you what that means." He replied changing his glare to Dean.

Dean shuck his head in derision and said, "You know what, it's been a long day, and I _really_ haven't got time to hear some bull, from a delusional nut job, about how he thinks he's some sort of angel, so explain what the hell your talking about, before I rip that smug smile off of your face."

Zachariah tilted his head, smirking, murmuring, "Dean, Dean, Dean." He then reached over the desk, and placed his forefingers on Dean's forehead.

Dean didn't move, his hand was too fast, and then the reaction was instant, Dean remembered everything from his past, no pain, everything was just back. Sam felt the memories rush back too, his head was full of information. Dean looked down and saw himself wearing a suit, his recent memory was still a little fuzzy, he looked over at Sam and he seemed to be having the same problem.

"Welcome back." Zachariah said, standing and still smirking.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Dean asked, as Zachariah came round the desk to face him.

"After what happened to Uriel, I felt I needed to come down here, and get my ducks in a row."

"We are not one of your ducks!" Dean spat back.

"Starting with your attitude." Zachariah replied sternly.

Sam was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room while Dean argued, his head felt confused, like he was forgetting something, something big, he put his head in his hands, trying to think.

"Oh, so this was all some sort of lesson. That what you're telling me. Wow, very creative." Dean said mockingly, "So what, we were just hallucinating all of this."

"Not at all, real place, real haunting, just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories." Zachariah replied like he was enjoying this.

Something clicked in both their heads, and the memory of the past week came back to them both, it was real, what they had done together, Dean shot a look over at Sam and saw him stare back with a shocked expression. Sam saw Dean and everything in his head was true, he had, they had, he didn't know what to do, what to think, he had to get away, he couldn't stay here. Sam stood up from the wall, and virtually ran for the door and out of the room, Dean shouted, "Sam!" and tried to run after him, but Zachariah stopped with a hand on his chest.

"Not yet, I still have to talk to you." He said, holding Dean off.

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face." Dean replied back, anger raging in his voice.

"Dean, I couldn't give a crap about what you and your brother get up too, honestly I've got bigger problems. I just needed you both to see that you were destined for this, to be hunters, you save people, and maybe even the world one day, so for god sake, stop whining about it. Look around; there are plenty of fates worse than yours. So stand up, and be who you really are." And with that, Zachariah flapped his wings and disappeared.

Dean looked around expecting to see him in the corner of the room, he felt lost, what the hell was he supposed to do, he needed to find Sam put this all back to normal. He snickered at that, normal, like anything would be normal again. But he didn't want things to be normal again anyway, what happened between them may have been down to an angel drug spike, but it doesn't mean it didn't mean anything, Sam had made him admit to himself what he felt and now he couldn't take that back. He wondered if Sam felt the same way, he needed to find him. He gathered himself together, and ran in the Sam direction he had seen Sam run.

Sam stood outside the building; his heart beating double time in his chest, just like him to run away, Dean would love that. He looked around and the sky was beginning to show the first signs of sun, everything for the past few weeks was a lie, but it also wasn't, it did happen. Where should he go, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't go for the impala, he needed to sit down and think things through, so he made his way down the road, trying to find the nearest motel.

It took Dean twenty minutes to find out where Sam had taken of to, and after a few sweet words to the girl behind the checking in desk, he convinced her to give him the key to his room. He unlocked the door, and slowly pushed it open, he didn't know what to expect when he walked inside, so kept himself unruffled.

He saw Sam sat across the room on a green sofa, head in his hands staring at the floor, so he closed the door and took a step closer to him, like approaching a wild animal, he didn't know how he was going to react.

"Sam?"

"Don't Dean… Just don't." Sam said, threw gritted teeth.

"Sammy, we've got to talk about this."

"Why!" Sam barked, standing from his seat, "Why do we have too!"

"You know why." Dean replied, slowly moving closer to him, the room was dark and cold, and the beds were still tightly made, it made everything feel strangely familiar.

Dean finally made it close enough to bring his hand up to Sam, where he placed it on the side of his neck, with Sam still staring at the ground, he pushed his hand away but Dean just pulled him closer by his shirt, not taking no for an answer.

Sam tried to pull away half-heartedly, pulling his arms from Dean's grip, and keeping his face turned away, he murmured a "Don't", and Dean stilled his hands and arms on Sam's waist and back, holding Sam against him, while he brushed his nose along Sam's jaw while whispering, "Why shouldn't we… why shouldn't we be happy… Zachariah said himself the angels don't give a damn, and we're not hurting anybody… We've spent so long helping people and putting our lives on the back-burner, why can't I have this one thing. Just one thing…"

Sam finally turned his face to Dean, a decision he knew would only end one way after seeing his expression. He saw the need in his eyes, and he wanted more than anything to give him it, "But".

Dean finally locked his eyes with Sam, and now was his only chance to convince him, so pulling Sam's head closer he brushed his lips against his, not kissing just waiting for Sam to give in, and Sam did, he felt Dean's lips touch his, and he couldn't stop himself wanting to feeling them hard on his mouth and opening up for him again, no matter how much the rational side of his brain was telling him to stop, he couldn't.

Dean let Sam grab at him, and bite his lip. He let him pull him up onto a dresser and push his hips between his legs, he wanted Sam to control him, and he needed him to do this himself, to show himself it's what he really wants.

Sam's hands were rough and frantic, like he needed this fast before he changed his mind, before the rational thoughts came rushing back. Dean started pulling at Sam's hair, while he bit down his neck and licked over his pulse point. They were moving desperately together, Sam's hips pushing against Dean, and messily kissing him as he did. They knocked over the lamp from the dresser, hearing it brake on the floor, this made Sam brake away and look at the ground at the broken ceramic, this second was all he needed to let the sensible side rush back in.

He backed away from Dean, turning and running his hands through his hair. Dean stilled, flustered and desperately wanting to push Sam into the mattress and prove to him how great they could be, but he knew that wasn't the right way to get Sam to think right, he needed to be honest.

Sam walked into the bathroom, he didn't look back at Dean, he couldn't get his head in order when he was stood there making him want to give in to everything. Leaning his hands against the sink, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he saw his pupils were dilated, but he didn't need to see that to know what Dean could do to him. He was in a mess, but mainly because he couldn't believe he actually wanted him, he remembered every second from their night together, every taste of Dean, the smell of Dean, the way Dean moaned for him, and he loved every minute of that memory, but he shouldn't, normal people wouldn't, why was he in love with his brother and completely okay with that.

Dean stood in the doorway, watching Sam stare at himself; he could see he was still thinking things over, so he moved to stand behind him, catching his eye in the mirror. He stroked his hands up Sam's waist, and then slid them over the front of his shirt and pulled him back to him, hands over his stomach. He moved his head to his shoulder and gently placed his lips to the hot skin, and kissed his neck from behind. Sam seemed to doze back into the distraction, and let his head drop back onto Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed up below Sam's ear and then whispered, "You asked me to take you and make you mine, and I did, and I don't regret it... I'm here waiting for you to make me yours, Sammy."

Sam lifted his head from his shoulder, he couldn't say no to that, he needed Dean, he wanted Dean, and he was starting to see that he didn't give a damn what anyone thought of that. He spun around and grabbed Dean, pushing his front against the sink, while _he_ stood behind him now, kissing the back of Dean's neck. He moved his hand up Dean's chest and seized his neck and chin, moving his head so he could bite more of his neck.

Dean felt Sam hold him and pull his head as he claimed him, but he needed to hear him, so he said in a hoarse voice, "Say it, Sammy."

"You're mine." Sam said, looking up from Dean's shoulders to his eyes in the mirror, he kept his eyes on his as he gave another kiss to his now slightly red neck, and said, "I'm going to make you mine." He slid his hand down the front of Dean's pants; he bit his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Dean almost moaned at those words, and the feeling of Sam wrapping his hand around his cock. Everything seemed to blur together for Dean, the feeling of his pants dropping around his thighs, Sam's foot pushing his legs apart, and the sensation of Sam's wet fingers pressing into him, but the only thing he was focused on, was Sam in the mirror, he was fixated on him, and he kept catching his eyes as he teased his skin. Sam was feeling every part of Dean, running a hand under his shirt, and teasing his chest, while Dean was in a daze, Sam was sending him into a spell where he could feel every slight tingle on his skin. After a while he felt Sam push his hard shaft into him, and involuntary groaned to the ceiling. Sam started driving into him, still holding his body against him, and moaning into his neck. Dean reached his hand up and twisted his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling him into his neck, while Sam thrust into him. Sam's hand moved back down Dean's chest grasping his cock, and pulling him and a frantic need for release between them.

They moved together, Sam grinding against him and Dean pushing back to meet him, their bodies were heating the room, and their breath was causing a condensation on the mirror. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and entwined his fingers with his over the brim of the sink, his other still in his hair. Sam was pumping Dean faster now, as well as thrusting harder, and he could hear Dean's gasps become more and more uneven. He could feel Dean twitch in his hand, he knew he needed the release, and he wanted to give it to him, he wanted to make him shout his name, so he told him, "Now, Dean. Come for me."

Dean did moaned Sam's name, and leant forward against the sink as he came, holding Sam's hand in a tighter grip. Sam held on Dean's hips, giving a couple more thrust, hearing Dean whimper from the now oversensitive pressure, before slamming hard into him and letting go.

Sam's legs could barely hold him and Dean standing up right, especially now with Dean leaning back into him breathless. Everything that was on his mind seemed to fade away, nothing could now convince him that Dean wasn't all that he needed. Okay, what happen may have been in very unexpected circumstances, but what he felt was still real and it wasn't going away.

Dean moved his head to check on Sam expression, and smiled at him when he saw he was almost grinning, "You okay now?"

"Yeah." Sam said, chuckling, "Yeah, I'm fine.

Dean smirked and turned around, grabbing Sam's head and planting his lips on his in a quick innocent kiss, "It'll be fine, I promise."

Sam moved away, smirking, while pulling his pants up, he walked from the room, towards the beds, and he stopped and turned around to look at Dean, sorting out his own clothes in the bathroom door way, saying, "Y'know, it's funny."

Dean finished pulling off his tie and throwing it on the sofa before looking at Sam, interested, saying, "What is?"

Sam smirked and said, "Well, you always call me a bitch, and I just made you mine."

Dean chuckled, surprised at Sam's over confidence, "Well we can change that, Sammy." He said moving across the room, to tackle Sam down to the bed, pinning his long limbs beneath him.

Sam laughed and then faked a sad voice saying, "You wouldn't do that to your little brother, would you?"

Dean leant down, still pinning Sam's hands above him, and kissed him before replying, "Shut up, you love it."


End file.
